


The Mikaelson Twins

by Bonniebird



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: (Y/N) Mikaelson, the twin of Hope Mikaelson was born an ordinary human. When she becomes aware that Klaus is more than distant with her while the family seemed to dote on her sister, (Y/N) turns to her Uncle Kol.





	1. Chapter 1

“Well hello Darling.” Kol hummed when he found you sat alone.  
“Hello Uncle Kol.” You pouted up at him and he smirked.  
“What’s wrong?” He let you shuffle up and sit closer to him.

You pointed across the garden, the rest of the family were fussing and cooing over Hope. Kol couldn’t help but feel irritated. They always left you out, of all people he thought Klaus would understand.  
“How about I take you to the park?” Kol offered and you grinned at him.

*********************************************************************************

The entire house jumped awake when Hope began crying. While Klaus, Hayley, Rebekah and Elijah rushed to comfort her, Kol went to check on you. When he reached your room he found it empty and instantly hurried into the Quarter to see if he could find you.  
When he got back he found the family in the living room, Hope the centre of attention per usual, not a thought was spared on you.

“You know what I’m done.” Kol snapped suddenly.  
“What is it now brother?” Klaus sighed.

“(Y/N) has been missing for half an hour and none of you care… once I get her back we’re leaving and I doubt you’d even miss her.” Kol hissed, glowering as Klaus pinned him to the wall.  
“You will not be taking my daughter anywhere and as for her being missing, she’s asleep upstairs.” Klaus let Kol go when his brother began to laugh at him and Elijah vanished before returning and shaking his head.  
“She’s not there.” Elijah’s words had the family finally realizing something was wrong.

“This is your fault, if you cared about (Y/N) just the slightest bit…” Kol yelled and flung Klaus across the room.  
“You think I don’t care about my daughters?” Klaus yelled back.  
“No you don’t, because she’s a disappointment to you, she’s not powerful like Hope, she won’t give you the same power Hope will.” Kol’s words struck deep and Klaus stopped storming across the room, chest heaving, as he thought over what his brother was saying.

************************************************************************************

After what felt like forever in the dark the man guarding the room you were locked in cried out and your father tore through the door. He hurried to comfort you, wipe your tears away, or hold you till you weren’t afraid.  
“Uncle Kol I knew you’d rescue me!” You gasped and pushed past your father to your uncle who scooped you up in his arms and rubbed noses with you.

“Of course I did Darling.” Kol chuckled when you gripped onto him.  
“(Y/N)!” Hayley yelped and went to pull you from Kol but you made a loud screeching noise and refused to be taken from your Uncle.

**********************************************************

“She hates me.” Klaus muttered to Kol who’d settled you back in your bed.  
“You ignore her existence because she’s human… what else should she feel for you?” Kol sighed.  
“She, unlike her sister, will die one day and I’ll have deal with…” Kol huffed at Klaus and finished for him.

“Losing her, you think I don’t have the same fears Niklaus… her death will not come for a long time and when it does I will be the only one in this family that will know (Y/N) and I won’t feel guilty for it.” Kol stopped Klaus shutting your door so a trickle of light could get into your room.

When Klaus found sleep escaped him he began to wonder around the house, painting gave him no distraction, so he found himself in your room. He popped the sides of your cot bed so he could stroke your forehead, tears welling in his eyes as you nuzzled into his hand, unsure why you reacted the way you did when he’d barely spoken to you.

He wanted to say something but couldn’t find the words. He doubted you’d speak to him if you were awake. Instead he let his hand drag the ball point pen he’d picked up, across the sketch pad he’d lugged down from his room, attempting to put you to paper.  
He forgot that time existed as he attempted, time and time again, to draw your sleeping form. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t done it before, you and Hope had looked alike to him before he set himself to the task.

He’d convinced himself that Hope’s features were sharper, wolfish, compared to your delicate medley of his own features mixed with Hayley. He growled and attempted to start again, the noise waking you, making you whimper at the unfamiliar figure sat next to you.  
“(Y/N), Love I didn’t mean to wake you.” Klaus whispered softly.  
He was almost irritated that you didn’t reply but simply sat in the middle of your bed, teddy bear clutched in one arm as you sucked your thumb. When he went to close his note book he paused, watching you peek curiously at the pictures, almost shuffling forward to have a look.

“Here.” He muttered and gently set the pad in your bed with you.  
He smiled when you flipped to the front of the book, fingers carefully following the details of the landscape you found on the front page. You poured over the picture as if it was a story book and turned to the next page.  
“You don’t like it?” He asked when you frowned.

“Makes me sad.” You whispered.  
“It was the day you and Hope were born… we had to send you away with Rebekah.” Klaus muttered.  
“I’m sorry.” You whimpered and began to cry.  
Klaus had no idea how to comfort you, all the tricks he’d picked up with Hope didn’t work. When he ran out of ideas he picked you up and let you cling to him, tiny hands pinching into his shirt as he slowly paced your room and gently bounced you in his arms.

Your crying had drawn Kol from his room and he watched lazily from the doorway as Klaus attempted to untangle himself from your arms and settle you back into your bed. When you let out a shriek he relented and settled in the chair instead.  
Klaus’ eyes met Kol’s and he nodded at his brother, showing him that his attempt to bond with you hadn’t gone unnoticed.  
“She’s giving you a chance brother, if you forget she exists again she’ll never trust you.” Kol hummed as he pushed off the wall and left the two of you alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Very little changed after that night. Admittedly Klaus wasn’t for want of trying, after year of getting nowhere he was forced to retreat, finding a thousand years’ worth of paranoia jammed into one small and fragile version of himself.  
While your relationship with the rest of the family slowly healed, your bond with him became deceptive, a game that only the two of you would understand. It had begun at three, waiting for the right moment before hurling a prized possession somewhere out of reach, needing someone bigger to help retrieve it.

Of course Klaus had jumped at the chance to help you with something. By the time your fourth birthday rolled around he’d become accustom to the game. You had hated your birthday, the day designed just how Hope wanted it, not a thought spared on you.  
“Uncle Kol, I am running away.” You declared and interrupted the adult’s meal.  
“Is there anything we can do to convince you to stay?” Elijah asked from the other end of the table, his gaze pausing on Klaus who was pretending to not watch you closely.

“I am afraid not Uncle Elijah, Daddy didn’t get me my painting and I was very good and didn’t say a word about how horrible the party was.” You nodded once and looked at Klaus who tilted his head with a slight amused look. “When I come back you won’t recognise me.”  
“I will always be able to recognise you (Y/N), you’ll be the little girl who looks just like her sister.” Klaus chuckle was cut short when you looked upset and headed to the front door.

“Goodbye everyone.” You called from the hall and heaved open the front door.  
“Don’t forget your coat.” Hayley called out.  
“Thank you Mommy, bye-bye now.” You waved and hurried off.

Klaus started counting, it took exactly eleven seconds for you to get to the end of the drive and another six before you worried he’d forgotten you. He took his glass of wine with him as he headed to the door, growling and setting it back on the dining room table when he realized you were gone.  
“No need to get up I’ll look for her.” Klaus chuckled as everyone gave him the same look.  
“She can’t have gotten far she has very little legs.” Kol smirked at his brother who nodded.

*************************************************************************

Klaus found you halfway up the lane that led to the main road. He followed you, taking in the sight of you enjoying yourself, pleased that unlike your sister he didn’t have to keep you in line by continuously hovering over you.

He was a little nervous when you reached the main road to the Quarter, you stopped and almost turned back, unsure if you really wanted to go on. The vibrant paintings and the bustling life of the Quarter was a love of yours you shared only with Kol, long walks through the streets until your legs couldn’t move any further made it easy to pick your way to your favourite places, surprising Klaus.

He followed you into a small art store he’d visited recently and smiled when he found you running your hands over the cold tubes of oil paints. He lent down and untangled your pigtails from the bright pin straps of your back pack.  
“I like how it smells in here.” You mumbled to him.

“Old wood and paint?” Klaus mused.  
“Would you like to see my pictures Daddy?” You asked and shook off your bag.  
He held his hands as you emptied your back, dropping loose change and clothes into his arms as you found the small black sketch pad. Your skill was impressive considering your age, your fluidity and understanding of scale astounded him.

“This is very good.” He praised.  
“I’m better than Hope, she doesn’t even colour inside the lines.” You hummed proudly.  
“Your sister isn’t one for sitting still.” He chuckled and let you lean against him.  
“She can’t sit long enough for Uncle Elijah to read to her… Uncle Kol bought me a big book of Edgar Allen Poe stories and some by Shakespeare.” You rambled.  
“Oh and which is your favourite?” Klaus asked curiously.

“The tempest.” You hummed and hurried off to look at something that had caught your eye.  
You spent a while in the shop with Klaus, pointing out to him all the things you wanted, not noticing when he motioned for the woman at the cash point to come and start collection the items. Once you’d toured the whole shop he scooped you up and balanced you on one arm.  
“I’m hungry, Daddy.” You sighed and lent into his shoulder as he headed to the nearest restaurant.

Once you’d eaten he let you sleep in his arms, heading the opposite direction of your home when an idea struck him. He didn’t wake you till the very last minute and smiled when your frown turned to curiosity when you read the sign that was on the wall.  
“We’re going to watch the Tempest.” He smiled when you grinned up at him and settled against his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

“What’re you wearing?” Klaus snapped as he walked past your room, no doubt on his way to teach Hope a new hybrid lesson.  
“Clothing, it’s been around since before you were born so you know…” You sighed back and turned to face him.  
“You cannot go outside like that (Y/N).” Klaus snapped and you just rolled your eyes, flicking through your phone while he seemed to boil with irritation that you’d ignored him.  
“Whatever you say Niklaus.” You sighed which only made things worse.

“What have I told you about called me Niklaus?” Klaus sighed out although it was through gritted teeth.  
“That only your friends and loved ones can call you Niklaus, clearly were not friends and I’m not loved.” You quirked an eyebrow and became engrossed in your phone again and flopped down onto your bed.  
“That you should call me something like father or daddy not Niklaus, your sister doesn’t call me by my name.” Klaus sighed and you snorted out a laugh.

“Since father O’Connell died I hate the word Father and Daddy is something a kink girl calls her BF when they’re Doinking.” You hummed and glanced at Klaus who looked like you’d explained something overly complicated to him.

“I don’t even understand what you’re saying… if you go out you get changed into something that covers more of you or I will kill anyone who looks at you, now behave while I deal with your sister.” Klaus snapped and left you feeling rather triumphant.

***************************************************************************

“I can’t find (Y/N).” Klaus sighed when he found Kol sat with Elijah in the living room.  
“Well she’s not been with me since this morning.” Kol told his brother who was now taking a deep breath and pinching the bridge of his nose.  
“Hayley’s just left with Hope and Rebekah so please tell me one of you actually know where my daughter is.” Klaus growled out and stormed off when they gave him blank looks.

******************************************************************************

“Down it!” Your friend screamed as you finished the bottle in your hand.  
“That, it disgusting.” You complained but grabbed at another one.  
“(Y/N)!” the sound of Klaus’ voice had your sober friends scrambling away while the others simply chose to stare him down.  
“Niklaus, pops, papa, first of your kind… how ya doin’ old man!” You slurred and he wrapped your jacket he’d picked up, around your shoulders, picking you up as you wobbled.

“Which of you allowed my daughter to get drunk.” Klaus snapped and glowered at your fellow drunkards who all scurried away.  
“Oh great, now I’ll never be invited out, Hope gets to do whatever she wants but me oh I have to dress like it’s the eighteen hundreds and sit in the window.” You slurred out which Klaus thought was rather impressive considering you may as well been boneless, the way you’d flopped against him.  
“(Y/N) as your father I am supposed to protect you and not allow you to get drunk, I am more lenient with your sister because she heals and has abilities that allow me to give her a little more freedom.” Klaus explained.

“Wish Kol was my father, he loves me more than you.” You blurted out and Klaus’ jaw clenched.  
He couldn’t complain about it, you were too drunk to realize you’d said it, or that it would hurt his feelings. It didn’t stop the feeling of having a knife jabbed into his chest. By the time he’d gotten you home you’d drunkenly revealed all your secrets.

Among other things, such as teenage fumbling, which Klaus noted to he could torment the male participants. Was your plan to unleash you rightly inherited powers, all you needed was the grimoires, and a distraction that would lure away Elijah from his room.  
“(Y/N) Love. That’s a terrible idea.” He sighed as he set you in your bed and pulled the covers around you.

“Don’t care, going to be special.” You yawned and almost instantly fell asleep.  
“You are special which is why you won’t find those grimoires.” He sighed and kissed your forehead, turning on the night light you insisted that you didn’t need any more before he left.


	4. Chapter 4

“(Y/N) … what is this!” Klaus asked as he fond you sprawled across your bed with piles of grimoires pilled next to you. “Where did you get these?”  
“Mom gave it to me, she said that just because you don’t love me, is no reason for me to not know about my heritage.” You mumbled without looking up from the book in front of him.  
“Hayley!” Klaus bellowed and Haley walked in with Hope who made herself at home, carelessly shoving your things out of her way. 

“Hey watch it brat!” You spat at her and Klaus glared at you.  
“(Y/N) apologise and move so your sister can sit down.” He turned his attention to Hayley who had turned to tell Hope off. “You gave her the Grimoires, I specifically told everyone to keep them away from her.”

“Yes, and you also refused to take them away from Hope, you can’t allow Hope to read them and not let (Y/N).” She snapped at him and Hope glared at you.  
“You ruin everything because you’re pathetic.” With that she skipped off, stealing the snow globe Kol had given you as she left.

 

“That’s it, get out.” You snapped at Klaus who was suddenly furious at how rude you were being. “Get out or I will run away and live with that Caroline woman uncle Elijah was talking about.”

 

“(Y/N) …” Klaus warned as you shoved against his chest and Hayley begged him to stay calm.

 

“You don’t hate me because I’m human, you hate me because if Michael comes back he’ll kill the brat without thinking while I’ll be treated like a beloved grandchild should be… same for Esther.” You smiled with satisfaction when Elijah and Rebekah, who had hurried to hold Klaus back, both stared at you in shock.

 

You slammed the door in their faces and Hayley reluctantly helped you move your bed in front of the door.

 

“You shouldn’t have said that.” She said gently.

 

“I can’t wait for Kol to come back, I hope Davina brings the herbs I need.” You grinned at the thought of the spell you’d been preparing at Camille’s with Kol who was impressed that some of your attempted potions had mild affects.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to tell Klaus what you’re doing?” She asked and nodded when you shook your head, returning to reading.

 

You sat in her lap as she combed your hair, telling her about what was in the book, discussing thing Hayley knew would be too dangerous or things that might work if they were changed. She didn’t tell you that Klaus was leaving against the door, or that she could hear the faint swish that Kol’s snow globe made every time it was shook. 

*******************************************************************************

As soon as you heard Kool’s voice you were out of your room, shoving Hope out of your way, so you could wrap your arms around Kol’s next.

 

“My little Tempest haven’t you got big.” He chuckled and hugged you back. “I have some gifts for you.”

 

He held out an easel, drawing board, a snow globe and the potion you had been working on when you went to stay the weekends with him. Before anyone could ask what, it was you downed it and coughed.

 

“That was gross.” You complained and Kol shrugged.

 

“You had to add a handful of ancestral grave dirt it’s not going to taste like lemonade.

 

The rest of Kol’s visit was pleasant, he devoted all his attention on you while Hope all put stood on her head and danced naked for his attention. Eventually he had to go back to Davina and you walked with him to the car.

 

“You promised you wouldn’t leave me alone for long.” You muttered and he gave you a half smile.

 

“I know Darling and I’m sorry but your powers should be coming in later today and if you’ve been studying like Hayley said… you’ll be better than Hope in a day.” He grinned when you smiled at the thought of being better than her at something.

******************************************************************************

You purposefully left your door wide open, moving your bed with ease thanks to the newly flourished powers, setting up the new easel in the centre of your bedroom. 

 

“Dad!” Hope screeched and you smirked to yourself as you levitated the watered-down paint sat next to you, manipulating where it landed with just a wave of your hand.

 

“(Y/N) what did you do?” Klaus asked as he watched you.

 

“Kol helped me stop being a freak by unleashing my inner powers.” You hummed happily as you pointed behind you at the wall of paintings.

 

“Now you’re just a freak with magic.” Hope snickered.

 

“Hope go and see if you mother needs you.” Klaus growled and she stared at him in shock before skulking off. “Why did you do this (Y/N) we didn’t want…”

 

“No, you didn’t want me to have powers so you could stay in control of me and dominate my life with fear and sadness, that’s what Davina says anyway, besides I’ll need my magic for next year.” You told him and you saw the fear jolt through him.

“What’s happening next year?” Klaus asked and swallowed nervously.

“Kol’s taking Davina around the world to all the places with strong magic and they’re going to see if they can teach them stuff they know… I’m going with them.” You grinned happily and Klaus had to bury his anger so he didn’t upset you.

“What about your family, you’re just going to leave us behind?” Klaus asked although his tone was strained.

“No, I’m going to Skype Mom every night and write Elijah letters about what we do in each place so he can put it with the grimoires, the rest of my family will be with me.” You smiled and returned to mixing different paints mid-air.

“Are you forgetting anyone?” Klaus asked and you shrugged.

“Rebekah has to help Mom get Skype set up so no, all of my families covered and I never have to see Hope again isn’t it great.” You beamed happily at Klaus and he nodded, slowly getting up to leave the room.

“I warned you, you made her feel like she didn’t exist, she doesn’t trust you.” Kol said and Klaus glared, of course his brother was watching over you.

“Take care of my daughter Kol, she is always welcome home… even after she’s forgotten me.” Klaus mumbled sadly and Kol was surprised to see his brother looking so defeated.

“She’ll never forget you, perhaps you didn’t hurt her in the way father hurt you, but you hurt her.” Kol watch Klaus flinch but there was no repercussion for his words.


	5. Chapter 5

You slowly trudged up the drive, boots unlaced, shoulder bag heavy with spell books and exotic spell ingredient. You didn’t want to be back here, but Kol and Davina were heading somewhere dangerous and until they knew it was safe they didn’t want you to go.

Just a week you told yourself, a week and Stefan would come to get you. You’d met the Salvatore’s in Italy, Damon had taught you the language fluently while Stefan taught you to dance and showed you around the old buildings when Davina and Kol were busy.

“Well look who’s here.” Klaus hummed as soon as you walked in.  
“Where’s Rebekah?” You asked as he leant against the wall.

“Hello Father, I do apologise for running off and not returning home for a year, and fraternising with many of your enemies.” Klaus declared when you glared at him.

“Niklaus, where is my Aunt.” You snapped, irritated that you couldn’t get a straight answer from him.

“Probably spending time with someone important, unlike the waist of air you are.” Hope called as she walked down the stairs.

“At least I’m not the one dating guys that look like Niklaus.” You taunted with a smile, flashing a Salvatore smirk at the both which had Klaus’ smile sinking.

“Apologise.” Klaus snapped at you.

“Sure thing, just as soon as she apologises for existing.” You smiled and skipped through the house, checking for anyone else, deciding to head to the park when you found no one else. 

“Where are, you going?” He sighed as Hope stood in your way, preventing you from leaving.

“To find Rebekah.” You sighed, running your hand over your hair.

“Why do you need to find Rebekah so badly?” He asked with a dangerous tone to his voice, watching you carefully as you turned to your father with a smirk.

“She’s taking me to see Marcel, he knows a lawyer that can get me to be an emancipated minor in time to meet Kol and Davina in Hungary next week.” You sighed, rolling your eyes when he started to growl.

“You’re pathetic.” Hope chuckled.  
“No, pathetic is being a Hybrid and unable to use nearly all of her powers, I am powerful and documented in many coven’s history and have had tutorage from fourteen different coven leaders.” You pushed her out of your way and strolled from the house.

******************************************************************

“Sign this.” Hayley snapped, slamming a piece of paper down on the table in front of Klaus so hard it cracked.  
“What would, this, be?” Klaus sighed, scanning over the paper before shooting to his feet so fast the chair toppled backwards.

“From the moment, she was born you’ve favoured her sister more, Elijah helped me find a way to make her better, but even then, it didn’t matter because she was already weak in your eyes.” She held his gaze as he glared at her.  
“She is weak, she is human.” He snapped the pen she’d handed him and let it fall to the floor.

“You will sign it, you will pay five hundred dollars into a bank account for here every week, you will do everything in your power to keep Hope away from her.” Hayley sounded so calm that Klaus was unnerved, reluctantly complying.

“If she comes back here, I will not allow her to leave.” Klaus warned as he handed her the papers.

“Don’t worry Niklaus, she won’t be coming near the two of you again, now if you’ll excuse me I have to have dinner which my daughter prepared so that she can show the people who love her what she’s learnt.” With that Hayley left, ignoring the sounds of angry shouting and shattering glass.


End file.
